1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to a brake mechanism incorporated in the rotor of a fishing reel which substantially prevents the rotor from rotating when the bail is in the casting position.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that the most sought after spinning style fishing reels were the ones that wound fishing line on the spool by almost effortless cranking of the handle. In buying fishing reels, many fishermen have been observed testing the free wheeling aspects of the rotor by revolving it around the spool, by turning the crank handle and also by simply pushing on the spool. However, the same free wheeling ability of the rotor to revolve freely about the spool is directly related to the annoying problem of the rotor inadvertently rotating when the bail is in a casting position thus causing the bail to snap to the close position at the wrong time, ie., before or during casting. Few attempts have been made to solve this problem; however, the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 932,846, filed Aug. 11, 1978, now Pat. No. 4,189,108, a mechanism is described wherein the trip lever arm is in contact with an arcuate segment mounted on the face of the reel that prevents the inadvertent movement of the trip lever thereby preventing the bail from accidentally snapping closed. This bail tripping prevention device is limited to the particular type of pivoting trip lever incorporated in that spinning reel.
As any good fisherman is aware, a simple, effective and inexpensive brake for a spinning type fishing reel that is only operational when the bail is in the casting position is quite desirable.